Remorse
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: When Artemis dies there are many people that grieve. Her sister being one of them. From under the shadows of the night she reflects on what she should of done. NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION. Review please.


**Ok I know this was my first story and I didn't edit it so I'm going to repost the new and improved edited version. Let me know what you think**

**I don't own yj,**

Remorse

The team stood in a dark cemetery in Gotham; their mentors and a few others surrounded them. They were there to say their final goodbyes to their fellow teammate Artemis. M'gann was buried into Conner's chest crying her eyes out while he tried to comfort her. Aqualad stood there solemnly; he blamed himself for her death. Robin stood next to his mentor in a suit and dark glasses that hid his sad expression from the rest of the team; he had to stay strong for Artemis. Wally was next to his uncle. Tears were streaming down his freckled face during the eulogy; his once bright green eyes were reduced to a sad mossy gray. Green Arrow and most of the Justice League stood with Paula Crock in civvies to avoid suspicion. Unknown to the mourners through the echo of the bagpipes there was someone in the shadows watching the funeral.

Cheshire didn't even know why she was there, but she came anyway. She sat silently in the curtain of shade watching Artemis being lowered in the ground. She sat there in her clothes, mask and sai.

When she was sure that all of the lamenters had left the quaint Gotham graveyard, she strolled over to the new grave. She closed her eyes and the gruesome memory of the previous week came back to haunt her.

She was on a mission for the Shadows with Sportsmaster and some other criminals and assassins to deliver some chemicals to a partner of the light. About halfway through the mission the team of the Jr. Justice league came in and as usual messed up their plans. They came from all directions. Robin went after her and out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister Artemis take on Sportsmaster. The boy wonder was good but she was better, it was sai against birdarangs. She almost had him but a shrill scream broke her concentration and she was pinned to the wall seconds later by birdarangs. She looked over and saw her father; Sportsmaster, ruthlessly beating Artemis with a bat. The weapon was covered with the archer's blood. Her bow was left in broken pieces besides her, leaving her unarmed. She took hit after hit, blow after blow and didn't even cry. She kept trying to get up but would be pushed down after every blow, her efforts wasted. The rest of the teens were trying the best they could to get to her but with no avail. The many henchmen and goons blocked them. Most of them were desperately crying out to her but had no response_. "That traitor deserves it."_ she though as she was freeing herself. Cheshire knew that she should have gotten out of the warehouse but the fight between her father and her sister had drawn her attention and kept her there.

Finally, Lawrence grabbed her. Artemis was lifted up by her blood stained hair that was no longer blonde. She was covered in blood, cuts, bruises and could barley open her eyes. Sportsmaster threw her back on the ground where she crumpled like paper in a bloody heap and growled_," This is what happens when you betray your family!"_ He held the bat up high and took one more swing, this time he hit Artemis in the head. With an earsplitting crack Jade watched the life leave her sister's stormy gray eyes. For the first time the assassin felt something when she witnessed this death. She was an assassin for crying out loud, this was an everyday thing for her, but this death was different. Even with her twisted conscience she felt that her father's actions were outright horrible. There was no word to explain the monstrosity that had taken place. She stood there in shock as Sportsmaster and the other shadows left the scene. The father didn't even look back at his dead daughter on the floor. The Kid Flash ran over to Artemis's body. Realizing that she was already gone, he screamed out in agony, begging her not to go even though he knew it was too late. Seconds later the rest of the teens surrounded Artemis and the speedster. Mournful expressions of horror plastered their faces as they saw the broken archer on the floor.

The assassin didn't even notice the wheelchair come up behind her until she turned around to see her grieving mother. Paula looked Cheshire straight in the eyes and uttered_," She deserved better,"_ Jade stood there speechless as her mother silently wheeled herself away without another word to her daughter. Those three words burned the once fearless and confident assassin like acid. Jade took off her mask and knelt down in the damp grass in front of her sister's grave and for the first time in years the ruthless assassin apologized. With tears streaming down her face she whispered_," I'm sorry Artemis, you did deserve better."_ Jade put her Cheshire mask back on and disappeared into the autumn night, leaving a single green rose on the cold tombstone that said:

_**Artemis Crock**_

_1996-2011_

_Daughter_

_Friend_

_Warrior_


End file.
